Operation: Raine and Cloud
by catchtheestars
Summary: Reno's method of matchmaking? 20 kisses in 20 days. Set in FF:AC (Cloud Strife x OC) (completed)
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The red head and the blonde glanced at the platinum-haired girl who was working alongside Tifa. The two females were chatting quietly and kept themselves busy in the empty bar.

Cloud turned his attention back to Reno, who was grinning slyly at him. With another sigh, Cloud reached out with a gloved hand and shook Reno's hand.

"Fine, I'll take the bet. You better keep your end of the bargain, though!"

"Don't worry 'bout me, yo. I'll keep my end if you fulfill yours."

Cloud fought the urge to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand as Reno gave him a two-fingered salute and walked out of the bar. Cloud felt like he'd just sold his soul to the devil.

"What was that all about?"

Cloud quickly averted his gaze.

"N-nothing."

Tifa crossed her arms knowingly,

"Reno was checking out Raine, wasn't he? He needs to lay off the flirting; it gets a little creepy sometimes."

Cloud shrugged and peered around Tifa, his gaze focusing on the platinum-haired girl who was currently hunched over a magazine.

"Not you, too," Tifa groaned, "She's here to work, not for you men to oogle at."

"But that brings in business, doesn't it?"

Tifa pouted,

"My bar isn't a strip club. It's a safe place for people to enjoy good food and good company!"

Cloud held up his hands defensively,

"I wasn't implying anything."

"What is Cloud implying?"

Cloud jumped at the sound of Raine's soft voice. She was looking in their direction now and a small smile was on her face.

"It's stupid. You don't want to know."

Raine shrugged a shoulder,

"I kind of want to know. I'm curious now."

Tifa groaned in exasperation and her hands flew up into the air as she ascended the stairs to the sleeping quarters. Raine laughed softly and made she eye contact with Cloud; she smiled at him and Cloud felt a cold shiver jolt down his spine.

This was going to be harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

He was here. Again.

Raine didn't know why, but she felt extremely annoyed when the red-haired man dropped by and talked with Cloud. She wasn't jealous-because there was absolutely nothing to be jealous about-but there was something about the red-head that turned her off.

She stiffened when he looked her way and he grinned, casually waving at her. Raine acknowledged his greeting with a nod and turned her back to him as she grabbed a wet cup from the sink and began to wipe it dry with a towel.

"Hey, pretty~"

Raine jumped and the cup slipped from her hand, crashing into the ground. Raine cursed and stepped carefully around the glass.

"Don't call me that."

"I'm just stating the truth, yo."

Raine rolled her eyes.

As if on cue, Tifa walked into the store with a large bag of groceries in her arms.

"I'm back! Let's-hey! Reno, what are you doing here?"

"Just making casual conversation, yo!"

Tifa sighed and set the groceries on the bar. She planted a hand on her hip and shifted her weight to one leg.

"Where's Cloud? I picked up an order for him."

"He's out delivering a parcel," Raine said.

Tifa turned on her heel and went up the stairs.

Raine turned her attention back to Reno, who was shamelessly staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

"What do you think about Cloud?"

Raine blinked,

"He's quiet."

"Aw, is that it?"

A faint blush appeared on Raine's cheeks but she remained focused.

"What are you implying?"

"Isn't he handsome, yo?"

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

Reno chuckled and leaned to the left, his cheek resting in his hand.

"You're a tough one, ain't ya?"

Raine ignored him and grabbed a small box as she bent down to pick up the large pieces of glass.

The chimes by the door tinkled softly, indicating that someone had come in, and Reno turned to greet the person.

"I'm back," the person called.

Raine winced when she nicked her finger on the edge of a large glass piece. Cloud's voice has surprised her and she was confused why she had reacted in such a way. Cloud's voice never startled her before.

"Welcome back."

Raine looked around for a napkin and she nearly missed the look of concern that flashed through Cloud's eyes.

"Raine, you're hurt."

"It's just a cut, Cloud, it's nothing serious."

Raine gasped when Cloud reached over the counter and took the injured finger into his mouth. Raine blushed furiously when his tongue ran over the cut. Cloud took her finger from his mouth and pressed his lips against it in a kiss.

"There, the bleeding stopped now. You should put a bandaid on it."

"Y-yeah...thanks, Cloud."

Reno watched with interest as Raine scurried up the stairs. He turned towards Cloud, who was blushing slightly.

"Wow, I never knew you were so bold."

Cloud glanced at the stairs.

"It's for our deal."


	3. Chapter 3

It was an early hour in the morning and the sun wasn't even peering over the horizon yet, but Cloud was wide awake, reflecting the incident that happened yesterday. He wasn't a bold person and he surprised himself when he put Raine's finger into his mouth. He didn't even realize what had happened until it was all over.

He remembered how Raine's violet eyes widened in shock and he distinctly remembered the vivid color of her flushed cheeks and how her coral lips parted to release a soft gasp. Cloud groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. Raine was fairly new to Seventh Heaven so he didn't pay much attention to her but now that he did, he realized that she was pretty cute.

Cloud thought back to his bet with Reno. Recently, Reno came into possession of something that held significant importance to Cloud and his past and he wanted it but Reno declined, saying that it was specially given to him and that it was important. Reno finally agreed when Cloud said he would do anything.

The deal was that Cloud had to kiss Raine twenty times without her figuring out his reason for kissing her. It didn't have to be a kiss to the lips; any kind of kiss counted.

Cloud didn't like the thought of using Raine-Reno said it was just for fun-and Cloud knew that it was the only way to get what Reno had promised him. Cloud sighed; he hoped Raine was thick-skinned...or extremely forgiving if she ever found out.

Cloud's phone vibrated on the nightstand by his bed and he reached over to grab it. He frowned slightly when he saw the caller id and he reluctantly answered the call.

"Hey! You're actually awake! I'm surprised, yo!"

Cloud winced and held the phone away from his ear. He didn't understand how Reno could be so energetic at this hellish hour of the morning.

"I was thinking about some things. Why are you awake?"

"Oh, well, Tseng sent me and Rude on a mission to recover some important artifacts and so I-"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait! I just wanted to wish you good luck because I-"

Cloud hung up and placed his phone back onto the nightstand.

He rolled onto his stomach and sighed into the pillow; he definitely needed all the luck he could get.


	4. Chapter 4

Raine was surprised when Cloud walked into Seventh Heaven with a bouquet of lilies. She didn't know what to say when he presented it to her.

"For me?" She asked.

Cloud nodded,

"They were growing outside of Aeris's church and I thought you'd like them. Besides, you've been working here for almost two weeks and we haven't properly welcomed you yet."

Raine couldn't hide the smile that slipped into her lips as she dried her hands and accepted the bouquet. It was tied with a cute purple ribbon and the flowers smelled lovely.

"Thank you, Cloud. That's very sweet of you."

Without a second thought, Raine leaned over the counter and pressed a soft kiss to Cloud's cheek. He clutched his cheek in shock and his expression was filled with surprise. Raine giggled when a bright blush formed on his cheeks and Cloud averted his gaze.

"You're...welcome."

Cloud's hand smoothed over his face to cover his nose and mouth and Raine wondered if Cloud was trying to hide a smile.

"See? I told you they look cute together. Their names even match: Raine and Cloud."

Tifa rolled her eyes at Reno and continued washing the dishes. Reno had spent the last twenty minutes observing the two blondes from the very end of the bar where Tifa was cleaning. The red-head turned his attention to her and he smiled at her.

"Look, I know you're in love with Cloud, but I think you should give up on the guy."

Tifa stiffened but she maintained her composed face.

"I'm in love with Cloud? I don't think so."

Reno scoffed,

"Please, girl. You're either in love with him or you're his doting mother. Pick one."

Tifa frowned and she stopped what she was doing.

"You really think I'm in love with Cloud?"

Reno shrugged,

"If it's not that, what is it?"

Tifa searched her mind for any form of evidence.

"W-well...I just really care for him! And-"

"Tifa."

Tifa jumped at the sound of Cloud's voice. She stared at him, wide-eyed, while he simply looked at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm going out for a bit. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

Cloud nodded and Tifa watched him disappear out the door.

Glancing at Raine, Tifa sighed and wondered what it was like to kiss Cloud on the cheek.

"His skin must be soft," she murmured.

"There's only one way to find out."

Tifa blanched; she forgot that Reno was still there. Embarrassed, Tifa went back to washing the dishes.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how many more left?" Reno asked.

Cloud sighed as he counted.

"...Nineteen..."

Reno shook his head and clicked his tongue. It had been two days since Cloud presented a bouquet to Raine and currently, the bouquets were sitting in a blue vase on the bar.

"You know there's a time limit, right?"

"I'm aware of that. I don't need to be reminded."

Reno shrugged, "Just thought I'd say something."

Raine came down the stairs and she hummed as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cup filled with transparent blue liquid.

"Whatcha drinkin, pretty?"

"I have a name, you know," Raine narrowed her eyes at Reno, "I'm drinking punch."

Raine pulled out a straw from the drawer and she popped it into her drink. An idea struck Cloud as he watched Raine's lips close around the tip of the straw.

"Can I try some, Raine?"

"Sure."

Raine handed the cup to Cloud and he took a sip.

"It's not bad," he said with a shrug.

Raine rolled her eyes and walked away, taking another sip from the straw.

Cloud looked at Reno.

"That counts as a kiss. It's indirect."

Reno snorted and drummed his fingers on the bar.

"That's so childish."

"But it's subtle. Eighteen more to go."

Raine peeked out from behind the stairs as Cloud and Reno walked out of the building. Things were slowly beginning to make sense as Raine pieced the evidence together. For some reason, Cloud was intentionally kissing her in various ways and with what she'd just heard, it was clear that some sort of bet was going on between the Turk and the swordsman. Raine clicked her tongue as she went upstairs.

Two could play at that game.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cloud."

Cloud turned his attention to Raine with a raised brow. She usually wasn't one to initiate a conversation so this was new.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?"

Cloud nearly choked on his drink and he cleared his throat. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, his eyes darting to the girl; Raine was staring at him.

"I...I think you're a nice girl."

"Hm. That's all?"

"Yes."

Cloud noticed how Raine's cheeks flushed slightly and her eyes were stern; it seemed like she was deciding what to do next. She motioned for him to follow her towards the stairs. He did, his curiosity prompting him forward. He was taken by surprise when Raine pushed him up against the wall.

"Tell me, Cloud; what's the reward for eighteen kisses?"

Cloud paled; did she figure out what he and Reno were up to? But for some reason, she didn't look angry or upset.

Raine was confused by Cloud's confused look. She pulled away slightly and looked down at her shoes.

"I, um, I heard you and Reno the other day."

A pang of guilt washed over Cloud as Raine looked up at him with eyes filled with pity.

"Raine-"

"In the short amount of time I've known you, I don't think you're the type of person to play with someone's emotions. It must be important if you have a reason to kiss me."

Raine stepped back and Cloud sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure how to respond to Raine's confrontation. Should he tell her the truth? Cloud shook his head; it would be better to let things go their natural course rather than hurting her. He took her hand and pulled her towards him. Raine was blushing.

"Will you help me, then?"

Raine's breath caught in her lungs as Cloud's arms came to wrap around her waist. She awkwardly placed her arms on his biceps and she could feel her body temperature rising several degrees as Cloud leaned in, his eyes slowly closing. She bit back a soft whine when she felt his hot breath against her lips.

"Well?"

Raine swallowed her pride,

"Yes."

Raine gasped into the kiss when Cloud's lips finally touched hers; his kiss was soft and gentle and and he held her gently. Raine didn't realize she had tensed up until Cloud's hand ran up her back and down her spine. Somewhere along the way, Raine's arms found their way around Cloud's neck and with a soft groan, Cloud tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

Raine's nerves were on end and her body was tingling with sensations she'd never felt before. This wasn't her first kiss but something felt...right. Cloud's kisses became rougher as he turned and backed Raine into the wall while pulling her flush against him. His fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and tickled the skin of her waist. Raine gasped softly as Cloud's lips trailed down to her neck, sending spikes of pleasure down her spine. She gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her, and she giggled when Cloud's tongue brushed against hers. The sound of Raine's voice only encouraged Cloud to continue.

Raine immediately pulled away from Cloud at the sound of the door chimes tinkling.

"I'm back!"

"Looks like there's no one here, yo."

Raine cleared her throat and took a deep breath before she stepped out from the stairway.

"Oh, you're back, Tifa. What's for dinner?"

"Shepherd's Pie. Are you alright, Raine? You look like you're running a fever or something. Your face is flushed."

"Do I?" Raine placed her hand on her cheek; her skin was still burning, "I woke up from a nap. It must've been hot while I was sleeping."

Tifa shrugged but Reno gave her a knowing look.

"Where's Cloud?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen him."

Reno was impressed by her quick answer and he winked at her as he made his way to the stairs.

Reno found Cloud in his room on his bed. Reno closed the door and leaned against it and Cloud made eye contact.

"I didn't think you had the balls to make out with her. That's cheating, yo."

"You said it didn't matter how I got her kisses. I believe I got more than twenty kisses."

Reno chuckled and ruffled his own hair; he'd been soundly beat.

"Fine. I'll bring it to the party tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting."

Reno nodded and left the room. Cloud flopped onto his back on the bed and sighed as he brought his fingers to his lips. He didn't expect to get so carried away and he certainly had no intention of enjoying the kiss.

But...

Kissing Raine was amazing. He could still vividly recall the feel of her body pressed against his and the softness of her skin. He could remember her glazed eyes and beautifully flushed cheeks. Cloud reached out to the air and imagined himself tracing Raine's jawline and him being rewarded with a sweet smile.

Cloud brought his arm over his eyes and he sighed again.

"Damn."


	7. Chapter 7

Rufus Shinra always threw the biggest and fanciest parties no matter the occasion. It was his 28th birthday and he invited everyone in the district to attend. While Rufus was nowhere to be seen at the moment, his guests were dressed in formal wear and snacking on h'orderves and elegant flutes of wine. Some guests were dancing in the center of the ballroom; the band was playing soft jazz with wind and string instruments.

Cloud was dressed in black slacks as well as black shoes and a white collared shirt topped with a black overcoat. Tifa wore a long skin-tight black halter-top dress with a slit on the side that showed a generous amount of her legs; her black heels made her legs seem even longer.

"It's been so long since I've had an excuse to dress up," Tifa took out a mirror from her gold clutch and examined her eyeliner, "I wonder where Raine is? She said she was coming."

Cloud shrugged and Tifa grabbed two flutes of red wine from a passing waiter. She handed one to Cloud and waved when she saw Yuffie coming over with Raine by her side. Yuffie's choice of attire was a short blue strapless dress with a tulle shirt.

Cloud sharply sucked in a breath when he saw Raine. She was draped in a green spaghetti strap dress and her hair cascaded down her back in loose curls.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Cloud replied.

Raine averted her eyes and rubbed her bare bicep; she was still feeling awkward from their encounter the day before.

"Cloud, you look nice! Tifa, you're sizzling!" Yuffie chirped.

"Thanks, Yuffie! You look more mature than you usually do."

Yuffie pouted and puffed her cheeks out,

"That's what Cid said, too!"

Raine yelped when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. She wasn't too thrilled when she discovered it was Reno.

"Wanna dance, yo?"

"You're supposed to ask me that before you drag drag me away."

Reno shrugged. Raine was surprised with how coordinated Reno was with his feet; he was actually really good at dancing.

"You're a lot smarter than I thought you were. Sorry for underestimating you."

"So it was you who made Cloud act strange."

"You're cute and innocent, the perfect guinea pig."

"I'm not as innocent as you think I am."

"Oh? Do tell. I'm awesome at keeping secrets."

Raine rolled her eyes. There was something annoyingly charming about Reno.

Cloud watched as Reno dipped Raine and brought her back up before twirling her around. He frowned; he didn't know Reno was good at dancing.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I'm fine."

Tifa shrugged and went back to watching the dance floor. Cloud stuffed his hands into his pockets and remembered something when his fingers brushed against something cool in his pocket.

"Tifa."

"Hmm? "

Tifa was surprised when Cloud took out a necklace from his pocket and placed it around her neck. It had a round locket as a pendant and she ran her fingers over the intricate designs.

"How did you-"

"Reno found it. I...went through great pains to get it. It was your grandmother's, right? I know how important your family is to you."

Tifa teared up as she opened the locket and saw an old picture of chikd self and her grandmother. Tifa closed the locket and hugged Cloud tightly.

"Thank you, Cloud! I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to." He said casually.

"But I want to."

Cloud was confused by Tifa words. He pulled away and opened his mouth to ask Tifa what she meant but the opportunity was stolen from him.

Reno stopped dancing and he was staring off to the side.

"What's up?" Raine asked.

She followed Reno's gaze and she stopped when she saw Cloud and Tifa kissing. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms were clearly locked around his neck, pulling him to her. Raine felt a pang in her chest and she glanced at Reno; was this his intention all along? Raine shook her head and dismissed the thought. Reno looked uncomfortable and he almost seemed heartbroken. An interesting thought popped into her head.

"Reno, do you like Tifa?"

Reno chuckled as he led Raine off the dance floor.

"Seems like the cat's finally out of the bag, yo."

He grabbed a flute of wine and gulped it down in one shot before grabbing another.

"Reno, you're going to get drunk."

"So what? It's a party. You can't have a party without getting drunk."

Raine sighed and glanced at Cloud and Tifa but she discovered that they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fuck..."

Reno groaned as he slowly sat up in bed. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing as a result of a hangover. He wobbled out of bed and stumbled down the hallway; his throat was dry and he was thirsty. Reno was relieved when he finally entered the kitchen and he threw the refrigerator door opening to grab a bottle of water.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

"Yeah..."

It took a few moments for Reno's mind to register that Raine was sitting on his kitchen counter dressed in one of his dress shirts eating a bowl of cereal. Reno thought he'd give it a shot.

"Damn, baby, you're sexy. I like that look on you."

He walked towards her but Raine stuck out her foot and pushed him away. He stumbled backwards and plopped onto the kitchen floor. Raine ignored his pitiful look.

"Shut up. I know you're not drunk anymore because you look like shit."

"You're no fun..." Reno grumbled.

Raine finished eating her bowl of cereal and tossed the bowl and spoon into the sink before she stepped down from the kitchen counter.

"I did some cleaning while you were knocked out. Your place was a dump! Also, I made some dinner and stocked up your refrigerator."

Reno looked at the clock on the wall; it was nearly ten in the evening.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Because you puked on me while I was bringing you home last night. Why do you think you feel so clean? I had to change your clothes. I also did your laundry, too."

Reno felt guilty and he awkwardly stood. It had been a long time since someone had looked after him.

"Thanks...mom."

Raine laughed and patted his shoulder.

"It sucks to have unrequited love."

"It was supposed to be twenty days." Reno said suddenly; Raine didn't understand his words, "Cloud was supposed to take twenty days to get your kisses. I was going to win Tifa heart in twenty days."

Raine frowned,

"But I ruined it and helped Cloud."

Reno nodded and Raine paled with guilt. She didn't realize that Reno had an ulterior motive for the bet.

"I'm sorry, Reno. I didn't know."

"Of course not. No one else knows but Rude."

Reno went over to the couch couch and flopped down before before he turned on the tv. Raine went to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

"So why doesn't Tifa like you? You're a great guy. You're good at...well, you..."

Raine fumbled with her words as she struggled to think of Reno's good qualities. Reno rolled his eyes and reached over to ruffle Raine's hair.

"Silly kid. You don't have to try so hard to cheer me up."

There was a knock on the door and Reno got up to answer it. Raine peered over the couch to the door when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is Raine here?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

Raine gave a small smile when Cloud walked into the living room but she wondered what was running through Cloud's mind when his eyes widened.

Raine was dressed in Reno's clothes. Her hair was messy. Reno was shirtless. Cloud felt a blush rising to his cheeks and he stammered an apology.

"I'm sorry. It seems like I was interrupting something."

Raine felt her heart drop when Cloud walked out of Reno's apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Another update for my wonderful readers. To my lovely reviewers (oh, you know who you are! ) your reviews make me so happy! You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>"Wait, Cloud!"<p>

Cloud didn't slow his pace as Raine ran after him. His fists were tightly clenched and he didn't bother to look back until he heard Raine curse loudly. He glanced back and saw that Raine was dressed in her gown and that one of her high heeled shoes had broken. Raine was taking off her shoes and she rubbed her arms as she headed towards Cloud. Gritting his teeth to bite back back a sigh, Cloud walked over to Raine and swept her up in his arms. She squeaked and pushed against him.

"Wait, Cloud, put me down! I can walk, my shoes just broke. Cloud!"

Cloud couldn't help but glance look at Raine's embarrassed expression. She covered her face with her hands and Cloud chuckled softly.

"You don't have to be so stiff. Tell me where you live. I'll take you home."

Raine peeked up at Cloud from behind her fingers.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Cloud frowned and Raine averted her gaze; he probably hadn't forgiven her yet. Despite his mood, Cloud felt his will cracking when Raine leaned against his chest.

Raine lived in a cozy one-bedroom apartment not far from Seventh Heaven. Cloud glanced around the living room as Raine went to her room to shower and change. The apartment was simply decorated and a fresh pot of coffee was brewing in the kitchen. The earthy smell of the coffee was unusually soothing.

"Sorry for the wait. I think the coffee is ready now."

Cloud gulped when Raine appeared from her room and went into the kitchen. Her damp hair was clinging to her bare shoulders and her tank top nicely accentuated her curves while her shorts made her legs seem long and smooth. Her outfit reminded Cloud of the days when Tifa wore similar clothing but Tifa never piqued his interest like Raine did.

Raine brought over two cups of coffee and she also brought over a small pitcher of creamer and milk and she brought over a bowl of sugar cubes along with two she small coffee spoons.

"Did you want anything to eat?"

"I'm fine."

Cloud and Raine sat in awkward silence as they sipped their coffee. Raine crossed her legs and cleared her throat.

"Reno-"

"You don't have to explain yourself."

"We didn't do anything!"

"I suppose that explains why you were dressed the way you were."

"Why are you so upset?"

Cloud dodged dodged the question,

"I should've guessed why Reno wanted to do such a bet. I'm sorry for kissing you. It was a mistake."

Raine was stung by Cloud's words. She set her coffee down on the table and brought her knees to her chest.

"You can apologize if you want, but I won't. I...liked kissing you. I don't know if you felt it, too, but it felt...right."

Cloud glanced at Raine from the corner of his eye; she was staring at him expectantly. Cloud set down his coffee and turned to face her,

"You really didn't do anything with Reno?"

"What do you think?"

Cloud reluctantly shook his head. Raine giggled and poked Cloud's leg with her foot. Meeting her eyes, Cloud's blood tingled when he saw the smug look on her face.

Raine gasped when Cloud grabbed grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. Raine blushed furiously; her tank top was rolling up and Cloud was fitting himself in between her legs as he hovered over her.

"Wha-"

"Just making sure you didn't kiss that Turk."

Raine opened her mouth to protest but her words died on her lips when Cloud silenced her with a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Tifa sighed impatiently as she glanced up at the clock. Cloud was late. He went out to look for Raine but it had been over five hours since he left. Tifa was starting to worry. Her eyes lit up when the door opened but her expression changed when Reno walked in.

"What are you doing here? It's late and we're closed."

Reno plopped down on a seat seat and took a deep breath.

"What's that smell? It smells good."

Tifa frowned,

"I made some chicken alfredo with garlic bread but Cloud's not home yet."

"If you're worried about eating alone, I could take care of that."

Tifa rolled her eyes at Reno's wink.

"No thanks. I'll wait."

Reno pouted as he watched Tifa wash the dishes.

"Can I help?"

"Do you even know how to do the dishes?"

"Of course."

The silence was awkward as Reno and Tifa washed and rinsed the dishes together. Tifa realized that she had actually never been completely alone with Reno before. Cloud was usually hanging around with them but now that it was just just the just the two of them, the feeling was strange.

"So...where did you and Cloud disappear to the other night?"

"We came home."

"And?"

Tifa felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment when she thought back to last night's events.

"Nothing happened."

Reno snorted,

"You sound extremely disappointed," Tifa nodded once, "Didn't you kiss him?"

Tifa looked at him in surprise.

"You...saw?"

"I'm sure everyone in in the whole world saw, yo."

Tifa sighed and washed her hands; she was finished washing the dishes while Reno was still rinsing.

"I did kiss him. He just...pushed me away and went home."

"Hm."

Reno turned off the water and dried his hands. His eyes were glowing.

"You know, Tifa, I would never push you away."

Tifa laughed,

"Of course you wouldn't. You've never pushed away any woman, not even Elena. That's the kind of guy you are. Cloud...he's not like you."

A flash of pain pierced Reno's heart and he couldn't ignore the smile that appeared on Tifa's lips at the mention of Cloud's name.

"I'm serious, Tifa."

"You're rarely serious, Reno. Are you drunk?"

"Maybe."

Tifa was completely caught off guard when Reno cornered her against the bar and kissed her. His lips were working eagerly against hers while Tifa was still stunned. Her blood began to boil and her skin was crawling with goosebumps. This didn't happen with Cloud. With a gasp, Tifa summoned her strength and pushed Reno away.

"Reno!"

"Yes, that's my name."

Tifa shot him a glare.

"How dare you!"

"Tell me you didn't like it."

"I didn't! I hated it!"

Reno's lips tugged downwards,

"Why? I thought I was a great kisser."

Tifa clenched her fists and she gave Reno a firm look,

"You're not Cloud."


	11. Chapter 11

Raine was surprised to see Reno standing in her doorway when she opened the door.

"I have something to tell you."

Raine blinked,

"Sure?"

"We're related! [1]"

"...We are?"

"No, now move aside and let me in."

Raine rolled her eyes and closed the door as Reno flopped onto the couch.

"How did you know where I live?" Raine asked.

"I'm a Turk. I know everything."

Reno spied a pair of black boots by the door and he chuckled,

"Ah, so you and blondie are having sex now, eh?"

Raine's face turned beet red,

"We're not! We've done nothing like that! He just sleeps over a lot these days."

"Things are kind of awkward at Seventh Heaven. It's hard to go back."

Raine stiffened when Cloud appeared from the bathroom and slung his arm around Raine's shoulder. He was wearing gray sweatpants and his bare torso and hair were still damp from his shower.

"You're not helping, Cloud."

Cloud simply bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Raine's lips.

Reno grimaced and covered his eyes.

"Ugh, Cloud's into pda? Disgusting."

Raine laughed and she shrugged Cloud's arm from her shoulder,

"Right? Who knew? Anyway, breakfast is ready. Come eat."

Reno liked the smell of whatever Raine had in the oven. He was glad to find out that it was a breakfast casserole with eggs, sausage, bacon, mushrooms, onions, bell peppers, and ham and cheese. Raine took out a bottle of spicy sauce from the cabinet and she set up three plates at the table. Cloud and Reno sat next to each other and Raine took the remaining seat.

"So the two of you are an item now." Reno said almost bitterly.

"She's my girlfriend." Cloud said simply.

"Did you see Tifa yesterday?" Raine asked.

Reno sighed and Raine made eye contact with Cloud. Cloud shifted awkwardly in his seat,

"I think she's just confused by her feelings. You're a decent guy, Reno."

"Funny, Raine said I was a decent guy, too, but she couldn't say a single positive thing about me."

"Sorry..." Raine mumbled.

Reno shrugged and wolfed down his breakfast before standing up and bringing his plate to the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast, Raine. See ya, Cloud."

Cloud nodded and Raine watched as Reno disappeared out the door.

"We should do something about this."

"Tifa can be quite stubborn. I don't think there's much you can do."

Raine smiled as an idea floated into her mind,

"Maybe there is."

* * *

><p>[1] thanks to Keep Calm and Be Ninja for the idea ;)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

If there was anything Raine could do flawlessly, it was foiling well-thought out plans.

Including her own.

Raine was on the ground staring up at Tifa with fearful eyes. The dark haired girl was glaring down at her with hell's fury burning in her eyes. Behind her, the small closet was completely destroyed and Cloud and Reno were knocked out on the ground. Raine was the next victim.

The plan was fairly simple: to lock Tifa and Reno in a small room and keep them in there until they had made up. The only problem was that Raine didn't know that Tifa had superhuman strength and Cloud had forgotten to mention that little detail to her. Raine found out out the hard way when she and Cloud forced the two into the closet only to see it destroyed in five seconds. Raine made a mental note to drop-kick Cloud in the face once Tifa let her go...if she ever lived to tell the tale of her survival.

Tifa reached down and tightly gripped Raine's collar, pulling the girl up to her feet. Raine was uncomfortably close to Tifa and she wanted to run away as far as possible; Tifa's anger was burning her skin.

"So it was your plan to lock me and that Turk in the closet together?"

"Tifa, I can explain-"

"Explain what? That you want me to stay away from Cloud? That you want him all to yourself?"

Raine blinked; when did she ever say that?

"Tifa-"

"Shut up!"

Releasing her collar, Tifa drew her hand back and slapped Raine hard across her cheek. Raine stumbled back but she kept her eyes on Tifa.

Neither woman was backing down. Their fists were clenched and their glares was creating static in the air. Tifa wanted justice; Raine wanted to survive.

"I just want you to be happy." Raine said.

"How can I be? You took Cloud away from me! He was my happiness! "

"I didn't take him away!"

"Shut up!" Tifa's voice was commanding commanding and Raine immediately obeyed, "I waited for Cloud. I waited for him to heal after Zack and Aerith's deaths. I was there for him through all his hardships. I was there to support him. I've loved him all those years but he fell for you in just a few weeks!"

Raine thought Tifa was going to hit her again but Tifa fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"It's not fair! What do you have that I don't? Why doesn't Cloud love me?"

Tifa sobbed softly into her hands. Raine relaxed and her eyes softened. She knew how it felt to see your loved one drift away. She knew how much the pent up frustration of unrequited love hurt. She knew how long a woman was willing to wait for her love. She knew how unfair it was to see a loved one fall for someone else in such such a short amount of time. Now that she was in such a position, Raine wasn't sure what to say.

She knelt beside the older girl and gently placed her hands on Tifa's shoulders.

"There's nothing I have that you don't. If anything, I'm the one who's lacking. I'm not strong and beautiful like you, Tifa, and I'm not confident like you."

"But I love him."

"And I'm sure he loves you, too. Maybe he doesn't love you like you want him to, but you're still very important to him."

Tifa sighed as she sat back and studied Raine's face. Her expression was caring and she had a small smile on her face. Tifa shook her head; how could she stay mad at this girl? Tifa frowned at the red mark on Raine's cheek and she gently covered it with her hand. She didn't realize how ugly jealousy had made her.

"I'm so sorry, Raine. I'm so sorry."

Raine hugged Tifa,

"It's all right, Tifa. I forgive you."

The two girls sat in silence as they hugged each other.

"But honestly, Tifa, you need a guy who can handle your crazy strength and demanding personality," Raine pulled away and grinned at Tifa, "Have I ever told you about a guy named Reno?"


	13. Chapter 13

Tifa was staring out the the window with a bored expression. Cloud and Raine were sitting on the opposite side of the café, chattering quietly while sharing a slice of cheesecake and drinking warm tea. Tifa pouted as she stirred her cup of tea; she wished she hadn't agreed to join Cloud and Raine on their little outing.

"Hey, beautiful, you look lonely."

"Yeah, whatever."

Tifa didn't bother to glance at the man who sat across from her. To her disappointment, it wasn't Reno. The man was skinny with dirty brown hair and large eyes; he was dressed casually but his smile was creepy. Tifa wasn't too concerned; if this guy tried anything, she could handle him. Glancing towards Cloud and Raine, she felt a slight feeling of panic wash over her when she saw they were gone.

Shivers crawled over Tifa when she felt the man's stare turning into a perverted leer. Her skin turned cold when the man reached over and took her hand; his hand was wet with sweat and Tifa wanted to vomit.

"So tell me, beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Tifa frowned; she hated cheesy pick up lines.

"No, it didn't."

"That's too bad because I scraped my knee when I fell for you."

Tifa fought the urge to grimace and she wished that Cloud and Raine were still there.

Tifa wasn't about to let this man continue making her sick. She abruptly stood from her seat.

"Hey, wait, where are you going? I'm not done with my pickup lines!"

The man grabbed Tifa's wrist and she squirmed uncomfortably at his touch.

"Seriously? Let me go, you creep!"

Tifa was trying her hardest to avoid getting physical; she was in public and to the public eye, she was a lady.

"Fine. I guess we can continue these cheesy pick up lines at my place."

The man proceeded to walk out the door while towing Tifa behind him.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" (1)

Reno was standing in the doorway and Tifa shifted uncomfortably. The customers in the café were staring at them and the owner was glaring at them from behind the counter.

"I'm taking this pretty lady home with me and it's none of your damn business. Move!"

Reno noted Tifa's wrist in the man's hand and he didn't like it. Reno forcefully removed Tifa from the man's grasp and he pulled him out the door.

Reno dragged the man into an alleyway and pushed him up against the wall.

"Don't bother her ever again!" He shouted loudly.

Reno waited a few moments before he leaned in,

"Thanks, man. I owe ya."

Reno took out a roll of money from his coat pocket and placed it in the man's hand.

"Ya think? She's hot, though." The man said, patting Reno's shoulder.

"Right? But seriously, she's my woman. Keep your eyes and hands to yourself, yo."

The man held his hands up in surrender.

"Reno? Are you okay?"

Reno panicked at the sound of Tifa's voice.

"Shit! Hurry up!"

Reno and the man hurriedly reached into their pockets and pulled out two tubes of lipstick. They smeared the red lipstick on their noses and mouths and Reno even added purple shading to his left eye. He ruffled his hair and clothes.

"That's right! You better run away!" He shouted.

"Damn bastard!" The man replied.

Tifa peered around the corner just in time to see the man landing a punch on Reno's jaw before he turned on his heel and ran away. Reno was leaning against the wall and he cursed as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. Tifa couldn't help but feel a bit touched; no one had ever defended her before. Not even Cloud; he usually wasn't paying attention or he let her handle the situation herself.

"Are you alright, Reno?"

Reno blushed when Tifa touched his face and the purple shading under his left eye.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I'm a man so I'm fine."

Tifa glanced down at her fingers and wondered why Reno's blood and bruise felt strange. Tifa smirked and Reno swore it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"So I guess this eyeshadow and lipstick are indications of battle injuries?"

Reno smiled sheepishly,

"They're Elena's..."

Reno wondered what was going through Tifa's mind right now. She wasn't smiling and her eyes were dark and calculating. Reno's plan had worked but it backfired in the end. What was he going to do if Tifa turned him away again? Reno's shoulders slumped; he decided that he needed to explain.

"I'm sorry, Tifa, but I really like you. I didn't know what else to do so..."

Tifa took Reno's hand and gently squeezed it as she thought about Raine's words to her,

"You need a guy who can handle your crazy strength and demanding personality."

Reno had stuck around for a few months now and even when Tifa got mad at him, he came back to her. Inhaling deeply, Tifa decided to take a chance.

"How about you come to my place and get cleaned up? We can...talk it over...dinner."

Reno pinched himself. Was he hearing correctly? Tifa was inviting him to her place? Reno did his best to contain himself but he couldn't help fist pumping victoriously into air as he followed Tifa out of the alleyway.

Stealing Elena's precious makeup was totally worth it.

* * *

><p>(1) thanks for the inspiration, Turk 4 Life :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: sorry if this scenario seems super random, but I know where I'm going with this! Lol I guess you could say this chapter is the beginning of the end so...yeah!

* * *

><p>Coud felt like it was a bad nightmare. He and Raine were taking a walk when they were suddenly surrounded by a group of men in black suits. He thought they were Turks but he knew he was wrong when Raine protectively stepped in front of him. It wasn't like her to do so in any situation but this was different.<p>

"Go away! Leave us alone!"

Cloud was surprised by the authoritative tone in her voice but the suited men didn't listen and they immediately grabbed Raine. When Cloud lunged at them and knocked down a few, he was caught by two bodyguards and separated him from Raine.

"Cloud!"

Cloud fought furiously against the bodyguards as they restrained him and pulled him further away from Raine.

"Our orders were not to hurt the young miss!" A bodyguard shouted.

Raine was kicking and screaming and Cloud swore he saw tears.

"Let me go! I'm not going back! I can't go back!

Cloud's heart lurched when a bodyguard covered Raine's mouth with a piece of cloth, effectively causing Raine to faint. Cloud continued fighting as the bodyguard tossed Raine onto his shoulder and entered a sleek black car.

"Raine!"

Cloud fell silent when his world turned black.

Hours later, he work up in his room in Seventh Heaven. Tifa and Reno were in the room with him, relieved to see that he was alive.

"What happened, yo? You scared the shit out of us when we found you."

Cloud wasn't one to show emotion, but he was beginning to panic.

"They took Raine away."

"Who?"

"I don't know know. Some shady guys in suits."

Tifa could see how worried Cloud was; his brows were furrowed and his lips were pressed tightly together.

"They're not Turks, otherwise I would've received orders, too." Reno reasoned.

"But why would anyone want Raine? She's harmless!"

Reno frowned as he pondered on the situation. Tifa couldn't help but smile; Reno looked handsome when he was serious.

"Come to think of it...we don't know anything about Raine, don't we?"

Cloud instantly felt defensive,

"What are you talking about, Reno?"

"Do you even know her favorite color?"

"It's blue."

"Her favorite food?"

"Grilled meat."

"Her family?"

Cloud paused. Raine had never mentioned anything about family. She didn't even talk about friends or acquaintances. She only talked about Cloud and his friends.

"I don't know." Cloud sighed.

"That's what I thought," Reno sighed, "I'd better do some work."

Tifa nodded in agreement,

"I'll ask Yuffie for help, too."

Cloud remained in his room while Tifa and Reno went downstairs. He took out his wallet and looked at a picture of him and Raine. He wondered if he would ever see her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Raine glared at at her father as he sat behind behind the desk in front of her. He was a man of average stature with graying hair and wrinkles forming on his face. Her mother, a small woman with fading brown hair, stood beside her husband.

"It's good to see you again, Raine. It seems you've been doing well."

Raine turned her head and stared at the wall. Raine's mother sighed and she pressed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Don't be like that, Raine. We really are glad to see you."

Raine didn't reply. She glared at the handcuffs that bound her hands together.

"We brought you back because we need you, my daughter."

Raine snorted and rolled her eyes.

"We really need you, Raine. This is something only you can do."

An ominous feeling suddenly crept up on Raine's shoulders and she frowned. She had a feeling she knew where the conversation was headed.

Raine's mother beamed proudly,

"Someone wants to marry you!"

"Liar. You sold me."

"Which is why we need you." Raine's father said sternly.

Raine laughed; the situation was ridiculous.

"How much? Enough to resurrect the business?"

"Something like that," Raine's mother said absent-mindedly. Her eyes looked dreamy and Raine knew she was already imagining all the brand name products she wanted to buy.

"The CEO to Pixie Corporation is interested in my business skills and we decided on you as a business agreement. His son will be marrying you."

"Over my dead body."

"I'm terribly sorry, dear, but we can't have that happening."

Raine's father snapped his fingers and two bodyguards came into the room. They pulled Raine up by her arms and led her out of the room.

Raine sighed as she walked down the hall with the two bodyguards behind her.

"You two haven't changed at all."

The bodyguards were silent.

"Does it please you that much to serve my father?"

Still no answer. Raine chuckled, pitying herself, as the bodyguards directed her to her old bedroom. Raine was amazed at how her room was able to remain in the same condition that she left it in. Raine turned around and faced the bodyguards.

"You guys must be masochists. My father doesn't have money but yet you all are still loyal to him. Amazing."

"He's a good man." one of the guards said.

"Right...a good man sells his daughter for money."

The older guard nodded at his partner and walked down the hall, leaving Raine alone Raine alone with the younger guard.

"It really is good to see you again, Raine."

"Likewise."

Tyler gave her a crooked smile,

"Why the sarcasm?"

"How's Felicia? "

Tyler averted his gaze,

"She's doing well. I haven't spoken to her recently.

"Hm."

Raine turned to enter her room but Tyler reached out and stopped her.

"Do you still think about me?"

Raine smiled,

"No. I found someone who truly loves me."

Raine went into her room and Tyler sighed as he locked her door and left.


	16. Chapter 16

"She's the youngest daughter of Midas Heel corporation. Her father is Midas Lorazen and he supported Mr. Shinra during the lifestream incident. He's currently bankrupt and the business fell through but rumor has it that he just engaged Raine to Pixie Corporation's heir."

The Avalanche group sat in awed silence. The lifestream incident brought back bittersweet memories of how intense the conflict was. It was shocking to discover that Raine's family played a part the incident. Barrett was the first to speak.

"Can we even trust her then? There could be other things about her that we don't know about. She could be dangerous."

Yuffie interjected,

"But this is Raine we're talking about! Remember when she danced with you at Rufus's birthday party?"

Cid sharply jabbed Yuffie's side,

"You're not helping, kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm a grown woman!"

Tifa sighed and turned to Reno,

"So where is she?"

"Her house is close to Healin Lodge. If you take the road up the mountains, you can't miss it."

Cloud abruptly stood and silently left the room. No one tried to stop him and they all remained in the room.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Yuffie asked.

"We'll see." Said Vincent.

When Cloud reached Raine's home, he was surprised by the size of it. He quickly went on the defensive when a guard approached him.

"State your name and business." He demanded.

"Cloud Strife. I'm here to see Raine."

"I'm sorry, the young miss is unavailable. Leave."

"I have to see her."

"It's not possible."

"Damn it, let me see her!"

The guard pulled out a gun and pressed it against Cloud's chest.

"There's nothing you can do for her. Leave."

Irritated, Cloud retreated back to his motorcycle. When the guard returned to his post, Cloud went back to the mansion but he kept his distance. He wondered which room Raine was in.

His question was answered when he saw a window slide open and Raine cautiously poked her head out. His concern quickly turned to amusement when he saw her trying to climb out of the window. He was glad that the mansion wasn't on a fenced property property and he jogged over to Raine's window, barely making it in time to catch her as she fell and landed in his arms with a soft squeak. Raine's eyes were squeezed shut and her hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Quite the daredevil, aren't you?"

With a squeal, Raine hugged Cloud and happily kissed him.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get here? How'd you find me? Never mind, we'd better leave before the guards come around."

Raine hopped out of Cloud's arms and she took his hand as she led him away from the mansion.

"I came to bring you back." Cloud said.

Raine's eyes sparkled,

"I knew you would come for me."

Cloud kissed her hand as he changed direction and made his way to Fenrir.

Raine was surprised to see everyone at Seventh Heaven and she was surprised that they greeted her warmly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all. I didn't want to make you all uncomfortable with my past. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Your personal matters are yours to impart to whomever you choose. It's not for us to judge," Vincent said coolly.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement; they sympathized with Raine's reasoning.

Raine breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that everyone was able to understand.

"So Raine, why does your father want to marry you off?" Tifa asked.

Raine twirled her fingers in her lap,

"My father sold me to Pixie Corporation so that he could resurrect his business. He plans on supporting Shinra again," Raine clenched her hands tightly, "My sister was in an arranged marriage but after she got married, her husband forced her to sign a will and then he put her into prison under false charges of fraud..."

The room was completely silent at the revelation. Reno's jaw clenched and Tifa squeezed his hand to let him know that she noticed.

"I hope your father knows that boss man isn't interested in past." Reno said.

Raine shrugged,

"I don't know. It's been a few months since I left home. I ran away in the first place because my parents were going to marry me off to another rich family."

Cloud frowned as he processed all the information in his head. He never imagined that his girlfriend was someone from a rich background. He glanced at her and wondered how she survived such difficult parents.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Raine."

"Cloud's right. We'll all protect you." Tifa agreed.

Raine smiled, heart and hopes lifted, and the silence disappeared as Cid cracked a joke about the lack of business at Seventh Heaven. Noticing Cloud's stare, Raine turned to him and she smiled sweetly at him. Cloud's heart leapt and he leaned in to kiss her. He was glad to have her back by his side.

"EW!"

"Control yourself, man!

"That's my boy!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Come with me, and no one gets hurt."

Raine glared at Tyler, who had a fist full of Marlene hair; a large gun was pointed to her head.

Marlene was serving everyone breakfast at Seventh Heaven while Tifa cooked when Tyler barged into the bar and snatched Marlene. Everyone was on guard and weapons and fists were bared. Tyler seemed eerily calm as he tightened his grip on Marlene, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Let her go, you son of of a bitch!" Barrett growled.

"Ah ah! She has to come first."

Raine's blood boiled with anger. She knew why Tyler was here and she knew why Tyler was chosen to come after her.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Tyler." Raine said firmly.

"Oh, but it does. Someone could get hurt if you don't hurry, Raine."

Everyone jumped when Tyler released the safety on the gun. Marlene was crying now and Barrett cursed colorfully.

Raine could feel the tension in the air and she like sense desperation radiating from Marlene. Raine knew that Tyler was heartless and he never left a task incomplete; to Tyler, the end justified the means. Raine cursed and wondered if she was destined for a life of bondage. Raine took a deep breath; she knew what she had to do to save Marlene. Raine forced herself to take a step forward.

"Raine, stop. We can find another way to save Marlene."

Cloud's voice was pleading. Raine turned and gave a sad smile,

"I love you, Cloud."

Once Raine was standing by his side, Tyler roughly shoved Marlene towards Barrett and he quickly disappeared out of the bar with Raine in handcuffs. Marlene was crying as Tifa hugged her and she turned to Cloud,

"Cloud, you have to save her!" Marlene pleaded.

Cloud was prepared to run after Raine but Vincent held him back.

"Wait. We need a plan."

"We don't have time for that!"

"We have time for a simple plan," Cid said, "If we can find out when Raine is getting married, we can crash her wedding and Cloud can whisk her away."

"It's it really that simple?" Tifa asked.

"We'll see. Yuffie and I will go to Raine and see if she's safe."

Cid couldn't hold back a chuckle,

"Don't try to act all cool, Valentine. You just want to spend some alone time with Yuffie."

Yuffie and Vincent blushed but no one said anything further as they left the room.

At the mansion, Raine's father was livid. He slapped Raine across the face but she remained standing, refusing to show any sign of pain or weakness.

"You ungrateful child! You dare disobey my orders?"

Raine's mother delicately dabbed away tears with a tissue,

"How could you be so selfish, Raine? After all we've done for you..."

"You're not my mother."

"You can be so difficult when you want to be, dear. Why can't you just accept just accept your fate?" Raine's mother sighed.

"It seems like things will progress quicker than originally planned. Perry, inform Mr. Gordon that the wedding will be held tomorrow instead of next week."

The secretary nodded and left the room.

"I don't want to marry a stranger. If I have to marry, let me do it on my own time and with someone I love."

"Love? Your mother and I got along just fine without it."

"It's for your own good, darling."

"My good? Or for yours?"

Raine's father grabbed a fist full of Raine's hair and yanked hard.

"I'm becoming sick and tired of your disrespect, Raine. I beat your sister into submission to her marriage and I'm not afraid to repeat my actions."

"I dare you."

Raine's father hated the defiant look in Raine's eyes. It reminded him too much of her mother. The threat was taking its toll on Raine; she was trembling. With a snarl, Raine's father released her hair and motioned for the bodyguards to take her back to her room.

After the door to Raine's room was locked, she flopped down on her bed and breathed deeply to calm herself. She was shaking with anger.

"Raine! You're safe!"

Raine gasped when Yuffie and Vincent stepped into her room via the window.

"You left it open," Vincent said simply.

Raine was on the verge of tears as Yuffie hugged her; she was frustrated with the situation.

"I'm so sorry, Yuffie. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Don't blame yourself. None of us knew this would happen."

"Prepare yourself, Raine. We're putting together a plan to save you."

Raine frowned,

"I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm doomed to live this life."

Raine began to cry when she realized her marriage would separate her from Cloud. The thought made her heart ache painfully.

"Geez, I didn't know you were such a crybaby, Raine!"

Vincent stepped forward and patted Raine's head,

"Believe in Cloud. He'll come for you and we'll be there to back him up."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thank you, readers, for sticking with me to the end! Just wanted to thank Turk 4 Life and Keep Calm and Be Ninja for your reviews. They were so encouraging and they were what kept me working on this story so this chapter is dedicated to the two of you :) Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Despite Yuffie's words of comfort and Vincent's news of a rescue plan, Raine couldn't hold back the tears. Now that it was the fateful day, Raine began to panic. Marrying a complete and total stranger was terrifying.<p>

"Stop it! You're supposed to be happy on your wedding day, damn it!"

Raine ignored her mother's words as she sobbed into her gloved hands. She was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dressed and her hair was pinned back in elegant curls while glittering diamonds adorned her neck and ears...but Raine wasn't happy.

"I don't want to do this!"

"It's for your own good, Raine. Trust your father. Now get up! Your makeup needs to be fixed again!"

Raine resisted when two bodyguards pulled her up and sat her down on a stool. The makeup artist quickly removed the ruined makeup and applied new makeup.

The church was filled with family members and important guests guests and business partners. Raine wasn't upset that her friends didn't show up. She didn't want them to see her suffering. There were no bridesmaids or groomsmen and the wedding officiant was none other than the town mayor. Raine's heart welled with agony and disappointment as she walked down the aisle with a bouquet of white roses in her hands. The groom was standing at the altar dressed in a sharp white suit and white shoes. Her heart ached even more; it wasn't Cloud. Following the tradition of his family, the groom wore a mask to cover his entire face. He had blonde hair but that was all that Raine could make out from behind her veil.

Raine willed herself not to cry once she stood on the altar.

"Cloud will come," she whispered to herself.

She had faith that he would come. Vincent said he would come. It was was a part of the plan.

But Cloud never came.

Even after the officiant asked if there was anyone who wanted to oppose the marriage, no one spoke up. The doors didn't burst open and Cloud didn't come rushing in to declare his love for her. Avalanche didn't storm through the doors and raise chaos. There was only silence.

The officiant said a few words before Raine and her groom spoke.

"Do you vow to take Raine Lorazen as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Raine Lorazen, vow to take Edgar Rose as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"...I do."

Raine felt disgusted with herself for allowing the words to fall from her lips so easily. She wanted to say them to Cloud. She began to cry when the officiant spoke.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The groom lifted Raine's veil over her head. Raine wondered if her makeup was running. The groom removed his mask and smiled at Raine.

The whole church was filled with grumbling, angry murmurs, and gasps of surprise. Raine was dumbfounded.

"Cloud!"

Cloud smiled and held her hands.

"I can kiss you now, right?"

Raine squealed with delight and she jumped into Cloud's arms as she kissed him joyfully. Raine laughed when she heard loud cheers and whistles; the Turks and Avalanche members were standing in a large group at the doors and they were the only ones cheering.

"All right, everyone! Move out!"

Chaos ensued when Cloud swept Raine into his arms and ran out of the church with the bodyguards hot on his trail. The Avalanche members easily blocked their way while the Turks escorted Raine and Cloud to the getaway vehicle, which was Reno's helicopter. Reno kissed Tifa before he climbed into the pilot seat.

"I'll see you later, babe!"

"You better!"

Reno saluted Tifa as he took control of the helicopter.

Raine and Cloud were dropped off by Zack's memorial. Fenrir was waiting for them and Cloud helped Raine on before he sat in the front and drove away. Raine heard a loud explosion behind them and she looked back, surprised to see fireworks coming from the place where the church once stood.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" Raine asked.

"It was Cid's idea. We'll have to thank him later. Also, that was Rude's bomb."

"The guy-"

"The Turks took care of him."

They arrived at a secluded cabin hidden in the mountains and Cloud led Raine in. It was fully furnished and Raine was surprised to see a suitcase of her clothing sitting on the couch.

"How-"

"Yuffie."

Raine grinned. No wonder she was a ninja.

Cloud took Raine's hands and he kissed them.

"We didn't have time for vows earlier, so I'll say them to you now. I love you, Raine. I will love you to the end of our days and even then, I will continue to love you. No matter what comes our way, no matter who tries to take you away from me, I promise I will protect you. You're the light to my darkness and you're the air that I breathe. I love you, Raine Lorazen, with all my heart and my soul."

"Oh, Cloud! I love you, too"

Raine cupped Cloud's face and kissed him passionately. She'd never felt so complete and satisfied before. She knew that with Cloud by her side, life was complete.

As Cloud kissed Raine's neck and slipped off Raine's gloves, the door burst open and the Turks and Avalanche walked in.

"The party's here!" Barrett declared.

Rude held two armful of drinks and Yuffie had an armful of snacks in her arms while everyone else carried gifts.

"We stole these from your wedding, Raine. Well, I guess it's not stealing since it's your wedding anyway but whatever."

Cloud sighed and Raine laughed at his expression.

"Go away." He mumbled.

Cid pointed an accusing finger at Cloud.

"Hey, you two can have as much sex as you want after we're done partying, okay?"

"Sex? EW!" Yuffie grimaced.

Raine laughed as everyone began setting up.

The honeymoon would definitely have to wait.

* * *

><p>The end<p> 


End file.
